The Legend of the Royal Heroine
by Butch x BC lover
Summary: Buttercup, unlike other princesses, is a heroine in this story. Traditionally, a princess needs saving, but this one kicks off her damsel persona to save her lover that has been taken by an evil villain. Once she gets taken, she starts her quest to save the land. Will meek Buttercup find courage, or will it be too late to save Butch?


**Author's note: You know how in my earlier stories, Buttercup is often the damsel-in-distress? Well, I'll try not to make her get damselled in this story, though she might get damselled a bit in the beginning. She is a princess in this story, but becomes more of a badass as the story progresses, even though she might marry. **

Once upon a time there is a beautiful princess named Buttercup. She is soon to be queen of her vast, beautiful kingdom. She has long ebony hair that goes to the bottom of her hips, light emerald eyes, ivory skin, and rosy, full lips. She has a c-cup breast size, and she is 5'5 in height. She also has a very small waistline, and she has a light frame. She is very naive, very timid, and very cowardly because she is sticking to her traditional duties as a princess- get damselled, and be saved by a handsome and buff hero. Her friends are also the ladies in waiting- they are named Blossom and Bubbles. They usually guard her night and day, because a villian is going to destroy the kingdom. Her lover, Butch, is looking at her longingly from the entrance to the courtyard. Buttercup turned to look at the brave knight, and blushed a bit. "Hey, Buttercup. I'll go to the fortress tomorrow to see what the empreror of evil is up to. I'll then save the land if he ever tries to destroy the world with his gadgets," Butch said. "Ooh, nice... I bet if you defeat him, we will immediately get married! You and me, married and ruling the kingdom together! Oh, and your muscles are bigger! Have you been training lately, my love?" Buttercup replied, as if the only thing ever important in her world is falling in love and having a knight to protect her. "I'll see you, ok? By the way, you seem the right princess for me," The knight replied as he walked off, blushing. Buttercup places her hands on her chest to depict her crush on him. "Buttercup, is that the knight?" Bubbles asked. "Yes," The princess said while blushing profusely, "He will be my king and protector. Oh, my heart is melting! That could be because he is so hot!" And she fanned her face with her gloved hands, up to the point of fainting. "Ok, calm down, Buttercup! You're getting too excited about your engagement," Blossom said.

That night, when the castle is dark, and everybody is sleeping, Buttercup is staring out the window, possibly daydreaming about her life as a queen, having children, and marrying her lover. She heard a footstep behind her, and gasped in terror. She can feel a hand cover her mouth, and then she passes out. A pair of bandits are taking her unconcious body to the basement that is under the bandits' house located near the mountain village.

Meanwhile, Butch is in captivity at the fortress...

"I'm not letting you touch my princess," Butch said, "If you let me go, I'll be able to save her!" "Heh heh heh, you are completely powerless," Mojo Jojo replied with an evil cackle, "You will never escape your prison. Make a choice to surrender or die, for you and your brothers have betrayed the law of evil at age thirteen. If you surrender, then the girl goes. If you choose to die, then the land will be safe." "I choose neither," Butch retorted, "How can the land be safe if any hero dies?!" And he is trying to break free with full force, but with each try to break free from the chains, he would weaken. Now, he is at the point of giving up, but unconciously closed his eyes as a result.

Back to the princess...

Buttercup awoke in the basement. Fearing that she may be kidnapped, she walks to the window to scream for help. "Help! Save me!" She screamed, and there is no answer or reply. She sighed, and is beginning to get sick of the damselling. "Ok, I'll make a plan of action to get out of here, and save the kingdom!" She told herself with sheer determination. She notices a pair of jeans and a green camisole. She also notices a ponytail holder. "Well," She said thoughtfully, "That will make a great disguise so the evil minions won't capture me." She discovers a knife near the door, and a mirror on the wall. She decided to cut her hair until it reaches the bottom of her shoulders. She then styled her hair into a ponytail, and changes into the cami and pair of jeans.

An hour later, she is in the valley looking for the dark fortress where her lover is held captive. Buttercup is beginning to find courage, stregnth, and determination minute by minute. The darkness begins to cover the land as she gets closer to the fortress' drawbridge. A hand suddenly reaches out to grab her arm, but she pounded the arm with her fist. The arm is that of Mojo's. He screamed in pain, and Buttercup is holding a gun at his forehead. "Tell me where Butch is," She commanded. "No," Mojo retorted, "He disobeyed the law of evil at age thirteen!" "I know," Buttercup replied, "But he has done nothing to you. You must release him, or else. I will save Butch from the likes of you!" And she kicks Mojo in the crotch before shooting him in the forehead. Buttercup then rushed to the top of the tower, and entered the villain's lair. The Dark King set his eyes on the princess, and Buttercup held out her gun at the villain. "Release him," Buttercup said. "No," The Dark King said, "Unless he falls prey to the law of evil, he would not be released." "Bring it on," Buttercup retorted as she prepares to shoot the villain, and save her lover. A minute later, she defeated the villain with just one shoot. She slashed the chains with a sword that was on the wall. Butch opens his eyes, and gazed upon his lover that saved him. "Buttercup," He whispered. "It's okay," Buttercup replied. The princess lifted the knight with all her stregnth, and begins escaping the tower.

The next day...

Buttercup is walking down the aisle to her lover. She is very proud of her heroism- saving the land, and finding courage. She is no longer a girl who is scared of anything that might be hidden in corners, or in the skies of the kingdom. She is a strong, brave, and determined queen now. The newlyweds said their "I dos" and they are now living happily ever after.

**Hope you like the story. Well, at least Buttercup isn't the damsel-in-distress. **


End file.
